Rıdvan Zengin
"First word of advice: you probably should never try attacking me from behind. I basically have eyes on the back of my head, so I know exactly what you're going to do at all times. It's useless, really." – Rıdvan, to Gamma Jack Rıdvan Zengin, formerly known as The Chaser, is a fanon character in Pixar's The Incredibles. ''A Circassian-American Super, he possessed the ability to detect and gain extensive insight into the abilities of other Supers. He was a former agent for the National Supers Agency who worked in the reconnaissance department. A devoted former tracker and analyst of government-registered Supers (and later non-registered Supers), he was recruited into Operation Kronos by Syndrome to provide information into the retired heroes. He is portrayed by Russian actor Sergey Alimpiev. Background History Rıdvan Zengin was born in Municiberg, United States, on August 6th, 1928, to parents Tevfik and Semiha Zengin, immigrants from the Ottoman Empire (Turkey). His parents were descended from an influential, wealthy business family of Adyghe origin based in Constantinople (Istanbul). Both sides of his family were of Circassian descent hailing from the region of Circassia in Russia, though they were exiled from their homeland to the neighbouring Ottoman Empire as a result of the Circassian Genocide of 1864. The family immediately became highly assimilated into Turkish culture, as Rıdvan's parents were the last of the family to be able to speak fluent Circassian (the language was not passed down to Rıdvan). The Zengin family immigrated to the United States shortly before Rıdvan's birth; they initially settled in New Jersey where they were assisted by former Russian aristocrats who had fled the communist revolution of 1917. Tevfik and Semiha lost the majority of their wealth by immigrating, and they were forced to take menial jobs as factory workers as their only son was born. The family moved to the city of Municiberg shortly before Rıdvan's birth, where he was thus raised and educated. They quickly acquainted themselves with the small Turkish community of the city. The Depression of 1929 took a great toll on the Zengin family, as did many other Americans. Rıdvan, who was a born a Super, did not realise his status until much later in life as a young adult. He had a relatively normal childhood before the rising emergence of the Supers and NSA, of which he recalled as being "relatively normal". He later obtained a job as a comic book writer as the Depression raged, with the emerging superhero comic book genre acting as a "relief" for suffering Americans. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Rıdvan's superpower was the ability to detect and gain insight into the abilities of other Supers within his vicinity. His power would initially manifest as vivid but blurred mental images or, later, simply a stream of flowing knowledge on the attacks, weaknesses, potentials, etc. of superpowers. Because of this, Rıdvan became unusually successful in the comic book industry and was renowned for his creative concepts for superheroes and their abilities (though he did not yet know that the fictional characters he created were based off of real people). As the National Supers Agency (NSA) was being formed by the government, Rıdvan was one of the first Supers to be contacted by Rick Dicker, the latter of whom discovered Rıdvan through his comic book works. Rıdvan, though initially hesitant to join the NSA (he was making good pay from his career in comparison to many others), eventually complied. As such, he was one of the founding members of the organisation, even preceding the prominent Parr and Best families. Rıdvan's ability was initially utilised by Dicker and the NSA to locate and contact Supers throughout the United States. He was placed into the reconnaissance and recruitment department of the organisation, in comparison to the Supers who performed field work. During the Golden Age of the Supers, Rıdvan was also assigned as the "partner" of the young hero Gamma Jack (Jack Baines), who was placed under "A Level" monitoring by Dicker due to his fiery tendencies. After the declaration of Supers to be illegal following the train accident with Mr. Incredible, Rıdvan intended to return to his former civilian career as a comic book writer. As many other Supers, however, he was contacted by Syndrome through Mirage in a request to visit Nomanisan Island. Rıdvan, who was never as sentimental of the Golden Days as other heroes such as Mr. Incredibles, agreed, nevertheless. He was challenged by one of the earlier models of the Omnidroids but surrendered with the knowledge that his non-physical abilities would not save him. Rıdvan, who had always been more rational and observant, was the only one to notice and acknowledge the camera in the volcano (the same volcano Mr. Incredible faced his Omnidroid in) posed as a bird. Syndrome, who reconsidered Rıdvan's usefulness, thus offered to spare his life in return for Rıdvan working as a part of Operation Kronos. With his Super-tracking abilities, Syndrome utilised Rıdvan to locate Supers from all walks of life — those formerly affiliated with the NSA as well as non-government Supers and even those living abroad and/or of foreign nationality. Rıdvan's experience with the NSA and government techniques was also used to conceal Syndrome's tracks and murders as well as his unregistered presence on Nomanisan Island. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Power Detection' - Rıdvan's ability allowed him to detect and sense the presence of other Supers and those with superpowers within his vicinity. Initially, before Rıdvan's was made aware of his status by the NSA, his power manifested randomly as "vague" thoughts of new superpowers he could explore for his former occupation as a fictional writer. He perceived these influxes, which were actually insights into the actual powers of Supers who were near him, as "ideas" for his works. After joining the NSA, Rıdvan's ability became more refined and controlled, and he was later able to gain deep insight into the specific power(s) of a Super including their strength levels, weaknesses, limits, and personal techniques of utilisation. As an agent of the NSA, he was immediately able to tell whether the civilians in images presented to him were Supers or not with just a mere glance. Rıdvan's was able to use this power to Syndrome's aid during Operation Kronos as well by helping him to track down NSA, non-government, and even international Supers from foreign nations. * Attack Prediction - With this ability, Rıdvan's could predict the upcoming attacks or movements of opponents, providing him time to dodge or avoid the preemptive strikes. This applied to hits directed at all parts of his body, which meant that he could block attacks coming from behind or attacks he couldn't otherwise see. Abilities TBA Weaknesses TBA Relationships Syndrome (Buddy Pine) "Hmm, I believe you Rıdvan would make good use to me and my project... Alright, let's make a deal: if you allow your "untimely demise" to be reported to the public and utilise that chemical magic of yours for me, I'll spare you. What do you say?" – Syndrome, to Rıdvan TBA Gamma Jack (Jack Baines) "Are you serious? You expect me to watch over him Jack like some kind of babysitter? I have more important things to do than to look after this bum like a nanny." – Rıdvan, to Rick Dicker on Gamma JackTBA Mirage (Beatriz Pangilinan) TBA Mr. Incredible (Robert "Bob" Parr) "C'mon, Bob, it's time to drop the whole 'superhero' alter ego. We've all made the necessary changes, and I think it's about time you do the same. We had a good run, us Supers, but now we've got to move on." – Rıdvan, to BobRıdvan was a friend of Mr. Incredible through their shared affiliation with the NSA, though Rıdvan later recalled to Syndrome that he was never particularly close to Bob. Frozone (Lucius Best) "Whoa, just chill out, man. Literally. There's frost forming on your fingertips." – Rıdvan, to LuciusSimilar to the case with Bob, Rıdvan was never too close to Frozone, though they shared a mutual understanding through their shared "laid-back" attitude. Rıdvan was known to make ice-related puns whenever he spoke to Lucius, the latter of whom would always groan. Trivia * The name "Rıdvan" was chosen in honour of British-Pakistani actor Rizwan "Riz" Ahmed, who was originally Rıdvan's face claim during one of his stages of development. * His alias name, "The Chaser", was inspired by the short story 'The Chaser' by John Collier. * Rıdvan's parents are fluent in both their native Adyghe Circassian and Turkish, but Rıdvan was not taught either language. He recalls his parents as being "highly Turkified" or assimilated into Turkish culture. * Religion never truly played a large role in Rıdvan's childhood, as his parents were mostly urbanised and secularised. The family traditionally practised Sunni Islam, though this was diminished solely to moderate observation of important holidays (i.e Eid al-Adha, Ramadan, Mawlid) by the time Rıdvan was born. * Rıdvan never consumed alcohol until he was invited (and forced to stay) on Nomanisan Island, in which Syndrome was the one who persuaded Rıdvan to drink liquor. * In Turkish, his name is roughly pronounced as ɾɯdˈvan (IPA). According to Turkish orthography, the name is written with a dotless "i" (ı), which is a letter not found in English. * The suit he is wearing is based on real business attire from the 1950's, though I took my own creative liberties with the colour scheme (as the images I referenced were black-and-white). * His theme song is "All This Could Be Yours" by the American band Cold War Kids. * His superpower was originally the ability to manipulate acids and corrosion, though this idea was scrapped and re-purposed for one of my other OCs, Zelimkhan Vakhaev, in the ''Heroes ''(NBC) fandom. * He was going to have a native Circassian name (Zaurbiy Chemso), but after doing some research, I learned that most Turkish people of Circassian descent had assimilated into Turkish culture and thus adopted Turkish names. For this reason, I decided to change his name to Rıdvan, which is of Turkish usage. * In an older concept, Rıdvan was going to be of Pashtun lineage with his parents originating from Afghanistan (his face claim was Rizwan "Riz" Ahmed). Other ideas suggested Georgian, Ossetian, Pakistani, or Bosniak heritage as well, but I finally settled on Turkish-Circassian. References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar Category:Pixar characters Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles characters Category:OCs Category:Disney OCs Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan OC Category:Former superheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters Category:Realistic characters Category:Sons Category:Characters who kill Category:Grim characters Category:Supers Category:Circassian characters Category:Caucasian characters Category:Caucasians Category:Boys Category:Humans Category:Characters with superpowers